onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Perrie Edwards
Perrie Louise Edwards (born July 10, 1993) is a member of the British four-piece girl X-Factor group named Little Mix, formerly known as Rhythmix, with Jesy Nelson, Leigh-Anne Pinnock and Jade Thirlwall. The group released their debut single, "Wings" on July 1, 2012. She is currently engaged to Zayn Malik of One Direction. Early Life Perrie Louise Edwards was born in the neighborhood of South Shields in Tyne and Wear, England, UK. She was a child of Alexander Edwards and Debbie Duffie. She has one older brother, Jonnie. Background Perrie successfully auditioned as a solo artist for the eighth season of The X Factor with Alanis Morrisette's "You Oughta Know." However, she failed to make it past bootcamp's first challenge. Similar to the previous season, some rejected contestants were given the opportunity to continue in a newly formed group. Perrie and Jesy were put into a two-member group named Faux Pas but they failed to make the judges houses. It was then decided to put both of them together with two other girls to make a four piece band called Rhythmix and they were put though to the judges houses and also the live shows. Due to difficulties with an organization with the same name, they changed their name to Little Mix during the live shows part of the competition. They were the first group to win the X Factor and released their winners single, "Cannonball." Their debut single was "Wings" and their debut album was named "DNA." Surpressing the success of One Direction, they released their second studio album "Salute" back in November 2013. Personal life Zayn Malik Perrie is currently engaged Zayn Malik from One Direction. The two met on the X Factor in 2011 whilst Perrie was in the competition and One Direction were performing. Zayn asked Perrie out, but she wanted to wait until the X Factor was over. They confirmed their relationship in May 2012 and seem to be very close and supportive of each other. Zayn Malik proposed to Perrie after a weekend together on August 18, 2013. She displayed her ring at One Direction's This Is Us World Premiere in London. Her mother confirmed it to a radio station, her brother on twitter and Zayn's spokesperson also said they were in fact engaged but any other personal details would stay personal. Perrie's mother says they are very much in love and she is very happy for them. Zayn's mother, Patricia, was said to be also happy for them. Perrie is very close to Zayn's family and has been seen with them on many occasions. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-04-04 at 7.58.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-04-04 at 7.59.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-04-04 at 7.59.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-04-04 at 8.02.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-04-04 at 8.00.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-04-04 at 8.05.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-04-04 at 8.01.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-04-04 at 8.01.12 pm.png Pppp.jpg Perrie-Edwards-2.png Perrie-Edwards-3.png Perrie-Edwards-4.png Perrie-Edwards-6.png Perrieedwards.png Screen Shot 2014-04-04 at 8.02.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-04-04 at 8.04.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-04-04 at 8.04.49 pm.png happydaysnow.jpg perrie-edwards-doit-faire-face-aux-medias-514330255.jpg References Category:People Category:British people Category:Singers Category:Romantic Category:Zayn's relationships Category:The X Factor